A Lesson of the Heart
by Valkyrie Elysia
Summary: After losing his temper, Mahad gets a better understanding of the small girl and regrets his actions. Oneshot mentioned in The Mummy Reborn.


**V.E.: Continuing on in my oneshot role, here is the one I mentioned in The Mummy Reborn. I originally thought of the scene from Mahad's point of view as a oneshot of its own, but remade it a little in the memory dream. As a result, I put in a lot more of Mahad's back ground and more detail.**

**Will explain more in the author's note at the end.**

* * *

Mahad gritted his teeth as he tried very hard not to reach his breaking point as he walked to Mana's room.

He really was fed up with Mana. She had only been here a week when she set his robes on fire during Mahad's magic lessons. The next day she covered him in honey which made the bees chase him all around the palace. Then a couple of days later, she turned his hair purple! And that was just the beginning.

She had no regard for anything, running wild, hiding in vases, and disregarding her lessons. He couldn't understand why no had bothered to give this girl a good whipping. Even Master Rashidi, who criticized almost everyone harshly when they made a mistake especially Mahad, didn't reprimand the out of control magic student.

Not that he was alone in that opinion of the young girl. Mahad had caught snippets of conversation between guards, servants, minor nobles, and others complaining about Mana.

Why Atem had made friends with her is a mystery to Mahad. Perhaps it was the closeness in age that made the young prince curious enough about the girl to make an effort to befriend her. As close as Mahad was to the prince, he honestly didn't like Mana. At the same time, Mana was able to spend more time with Atem than Mahad was able to because he had a lot more lessons than her and Mana(as stated previously) skipped hers. At the moment, however, the prince was out with a cold and Mahad hadn't seen him for almost a week.

Once more taking note of the deep breathing exercises Master Rashidi taught him, Mahad still felt slightly apprehensive as he found himself in front of Mana's door. Who knows what kind of booby trap she had fitted for Mahad as soon as he set foot inside?

_Oh for the love of Osiris…I'm just here to get my scrolls back!_

Mahad had searched all over his room for the scrolls his Master had given him to learn. The other magicians had said Master Rashidi might be preparing to test Mahad for the rank of Master Magician, elevating him to a high priest in the pharaoh's court. He needed all the time he could preparing for it. Then he found some messy prints on his desk and there was only one person who would go near that desk with their dirty hands.

This wasn't the first time Mana had gotten into his room, but it was certainly going to be the last!

He opened the door without even bothering to knock as his eyes widened in horror at the sight before him.

There was Mana lying on the floor with a brush in her hand as she seemed to be drawing pictures like any clumsy child would in the sand. On. One. Of. The. SCROLLS!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Mana jumped up startled at the volume and the unexpected visitor. It was rare for Mahad to visit her willingly or raise his tone in any way.

"I was just…"

Mahad hurried and snatched the ruined scroll from Mana's reach that seemed to depict some unusual sort of dragon. His eyes then fell to other papyrus scrolls next to Mana, that all seemed to depict similar drawings. From as far as Mahad could see, none of the scrolls had escaped.

He simmered as his hands shook the ruined papyrus.

Mana seemed uncertain what to do, realizing she had done something really wrong.

"Mahad..?"

Mahad's tone started as deathly quiet.

"Enough."

Mana didn't hear him that well.

"I'm sorry. What did you…?"

"I said, ENOUGH!"

Mana cringed back as Mahad exploded in a rage.

"I'm tired of you bugging me and just doing whatever you want! I don't have to time to deal with a talentless worthless magician that just causes trouble! I'm not your babysitter and neither is anyone in the palace! So why don't you just LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Mahad then stops to pant and catch his breath, those pants being the only sound before dying and leaving only silence.

For a moment, Mahad is unsure whether Mana even really had heard him. He had never seen her silent in all time he's known her.

Then Mana turned her head down as the eyes start to sparkle as a single tear began to reveal itself.

It was then Mahad realized he had said too much as he felt his anger melt into a little guilt.

"Mana..?"

Mana bolted out of her room and down the corridor as Mahad started and then stood in the doorway.

"Mana, wait!"

"AHEM!"

Mahad cringed as he turned and noticed that there was an audience.

There stood the Pharoah Aknamkamon with the Millenium Puzzle in the center of his chest with his purple eyes so similar to his sons in a look of mild shock. And right next to him, was Master Rashidi also wearing the Millenium Ring with a look of complete and utter disapproval.

And there was no doubt in Mahad's mind they had heard everything.

* * *

"I am very disappointed in you Mahad."

Mahad cringed at the disappointed tone in his Master's voice as he resolutely stared down at his feet. He had been sent to his Master Rashidi's room to wait for his master to chastise him after he had settled his conversation with the pharaoh.

Master Rashidi just sighed at his student's lack of response.

"Don't you have anything to say for yourself?"

Mahad's reply was barely a murmur.

"I'm sorry."

Master Rashidi looked at his student with disdain.

"Are you?"

Mahad gulped, his silence speaking volumes.

Master Rashidi decided to take on a different approach.

"Mahad, I'm surprised you lost your temper after all this. What were you thinking, yelling at her like that?"

Mahad suddenly felt words slip out of his mouth without him even thinking about it.

"Why am I the one who's wrong?"

Master Rashidi raised one of his eyebrows waiting for his student to continue with his thought.

"Everyone says what a disaster she is. Why she is even a magic student is beyond me. So why am I getting criticized for saying the truth?"

A deadly silence, as menacing as the one that had replaced his anger at his tirade at Mana, seemed to smother the room.

Master Rashidi's eyes narrowed at his student who looked back down at his feet.

"Mahad, this just proves what I have thought earlier. You are not ready to take the Master Magician exam."

Mahad looked up at his teacher in shock.

"What?!"

"You heard me. I gave you those scrolls against my better judgment because the rest of the court seemed to think you were ready, but this just proves how much you have to learn."

Mahad felt confused at his teacher's statement.

"What do you mean?"

Master Rashidi fell silent for a moment before sighing and looking at his student with a tired look.

"Mahad, do you know why Seto was promoted to high priest before you?"

Mahad grimaced at the mention of the high priest. Though he respected Seto's determination and intelligence, he honestly was not that fond of him. The two of them had been students at the same time and were well-known for their rivalry, each trying to outdo the other.

It could be said that their rivalry was a natural clashing of two complete and utter opposites. Mahad had been born a noble and was educated with the best tutors before coming to the palace at a young age to train as a Magician. Seto, however, was common born and got in to the palace on pure and utter talent. The only thing two shared was their unquestioning devotion to their pharaoh and if both asked, would be willing to die in Akanamkamon or Prince Atem's place.

When Seto succeeded his master as the Keeper of the Millennium Rod, many of the nobles had objected to it, but were quieted by both the pharaoh and Aknadin. Even still, many were surprised that Seto had been promoted before Mahad had.

Mahad couldn't understand it as well, but hadn't questioned it at the time.

"I don't know sir."

Master Rashidi sighed once more before shaking his head.

"Because despite the fact you are easily equal, Seto has compassion and understanding."

Master Rashidi hurriedly gave an apologizing look to the outrage that was slowly creeping up on his apprentice's face.

"I am not saying you don't have a good heart Mahad, you do. You just don't have the experience that Seto has. You have always been a noble and therefore see things as a noble. Seto, however, understands what it is like every day for the peasants and other classes in Egypt having experienced them all first hand. In that, Seto surpasses you and that is why he is the youngest high priest in the Pharaoh's court.

"What I am trying to say Mahad, is that despite all your lessons and studying, there some things that can only be learned by experience and by your own heart."

Mahad was in a state of humility(by his teacher's point) and confusion(at what this had to do with Mana).

Master Rashid searched his student's face and understood the emotions going on.

"Mahad, do you know why it is a blessing for a noble or priest's family to send a child with magical potential to court?"

The answer came out immediately without question.

"Because it is a great honor for the family in reputation and grants the child great opportunity."

Master Rashidi nodded before his eyes taking on a grave tone.

"Yes, you would know that well. But do you know what it's like for a child born as a commoner?"

Mahad thought for a moment and discovered for once he didn't know the answer.

"No, but is it really that different?"

Master Rashidi adopted a patient air as he spoke and deliberately left the statement hanging.

"Think Mahad. Most people depend on the priests and the pharaoh to make sense if something goes wrong. Magic is rarely found, but when it is it frightens them because they don't understand it. And when people are most frightened of something.."

Mahad's eyes widened as he realized the answer.

"So you mean, they're attacked?"

Master Rashidi nodded.

"And worse. I've heard of enough people who can no longer control their magic because of such brutality. Mana is actually relatively lucky, but in some ways she's just as unlucky."

Mahad still felt confused.

"What do you mean?"

Master Rashidi suddenly looked older and more careworn. Finally, he answered his student's question.

"You should know Mahad, that I was the one who found Mana. I'm sorry I never said anything earlier, but I didn't know how you would react."

Just before Master Rashidi found out exactly how his apprentice would have reacted, he continued on.

"I was traveling through one of the farming villages some time ago because the pharaoh asked me to inspect them when I came across Mana. She had caused quite a disturbance in the village by shattering a vase before it could hit her. She ran away before I could find out who she was, but I managed to find out enough at the local tavern. Most of the patrons called her a cursed child and mentioned other things she had done, but I managed to get the information that she lived on the outskirts of the village with her guardian.

"When I visited the house, the old woman was ready to yell at me before I explained what I was. I think she was quite scared of me and until I mentioned Mana coming with me as I was reaching for a pouch of gold.

"I can still recall her words. _"You'll take her? Really! That cursed child?!" _

Mahad was struck silent as his teacher went on.

"She had no regard for Mana, who was there staring at me as scared as she looked in town, and I'm firmly convinced that the money was an added bonus to her. She kept moaning to me how unfair her life was that she was saddled with that unfortunate creature, no relation to her, without any mean to care for herself. As we left, she seemed to be laughing."

Master Rashidi snapped out of his memory as he noticed Mahad's horrified expression. Still he felt the need to continue on.

"The reason why I'm not pressing Mana to do her lessons is because he magic is unstable due to her horrific treatment. As I've told you before, most magic come from intent. It's a miracle she never really hurt anyone. Her friendship with the young prince may be unwise to some people, but he's the first friend she's ever made.

"I had really hoped the two of you would have been able to get along, but I guess that was a mistake on my part."

Master Rashid gave one last look at his student before exiting his room, leaving Mahad utterly speechless and filled with an overwhelming sense of guilt.

* * *

Mahad sighed as he walked back to his room. He had looked everywhere for Mana; the gardens, her place in the library, he had personally checked every vase he could find. Yet he couldn't find her anywhere.

_All this time, I've never had any idea how she felt about all this. I shouldn't have said anything._

He stopped before his door, went inside, shut it, and turned around to find a surprise.

In his bed, was a lump of sheets that seemed to be moving.

Mahad quietly made his way onto the bed and reached his hand towards it, touching it softly.

"Mana…?"

The sheets seemed to bundle closer together, but gave no response.

"Mana, I know you're there."

Finally, a muffled reply answers.

"Go away."

Mahad sighed, exasperated.

"Mana, this is my room. If anything, you should go away."

"Don't care. Leave me alone."

Not deterred in the least, Mahad moved closer to her before stopping at her voice.

"I said leave me alone! You made your point. I won't bother you anymore."

Mahad felt his eyes narrow as he started to pull of the sheets before they are hugged even tighter, He can even hear a slight sniffle.

He felt guilt overwhelm him as he tried to talk to her again.

"Mana, I just want to say I'm sorry."

"No you're not. You're only apologizing because Master Rashidi told you to."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is!"

Mahad sighed as he felt his tone become even more desperate

"Mana, I swear it's not. Please come out from there. I feel like I'm talking to a pillow under my covers, not you."

The bundle is quiet for a moment before the sheets slowly start to come off to reveal Mana with red eyes, a runny nose, and a blotchy face that wasn't looking at Mahad.

That didn't help the guilt rising in Mahad's stomach.

"Mana, I'm really, truly, honest to Ra, sorry. I got upset, I shouldn't have yelled."

She holds the covers to her chest.

"But you meant it. And it's true."

He cringes, taken back by the dead tone.

"No it isn't.."

She cuts in, her voice sharp.

"Yes it is! Everyone says so. I really am a worthless magician that just causes trouble."

Suddenly, it's like the Nile is bursting as Mana begins to bawl.

For one of the few times in his life, Mahad had no idea what to do. He had never seen Mana like this and had no idea how to react. He was so used to her being so cheerful. He felt a serious expression creep over his face as understanding begins to take root in his mind

_But this is the truth isn't it? You were smiling and laughing so hard to keep others from seeing how much in pain and how lonely you were._

In a subconscious gesture, he shifted even closer to her and wrapped his arms around the small sobbing girl. He strokes her back, allowing her to just cry her heart out.

"It's alright. Go ahead, let it all out."

Mahad doesn't know how long he keeps holding her, only that it continues for a while.

Finally, she becomes quiet and looks up at him with an apologizing look.

"I'm sorry about the scrolls."

He sighed tiredly.

"It's alright. Scrolls can always be rewritten."

She hesitates for a moment, as if unsure of what he'll say.

"Hey Mahad, can you tell me a story?"

Mahad looked down at her with one of his eyebrows raised.

"What? Why?"

Mana shrugged.

"I was looking at some of the pictures in the halls, but I really didn't understand them. Prince says it's about some ancient war."

"Didn't anyone ever tell you about this stuff?"

She shook her head.

"The person who took care of me before I came here never said anything like that. She really didn't like to talk to me at all really. And no one else really cared."

He looked at her sadly, by the matter of fact tone she said this all in.

_What kind of person was looking after her? Oh right, I do know. _

"Well, if you mean about the war of Horus against Seth, I guess I can tell you a little. It all started when…..

* * *

"Are you sure they're in there?"

"The servants said they saw Mana going into Mahad's room and that Mahad returned to his room a while ago."

The door is opened as the Pharoah and Master Rashidi came into the room.

The two looked and immediately saw the Mahad and Mana asleep and close together. If the two didn't know better, they'd say the pair looked like brother and sister.

Master Rashid sighed in relief.

"Well, it looks like those two managed to patch things up on their own. It's a good thing the prince is still sick and doesn't anything about this."

Aknamkamon nodded.

"Yes it is and a good thing they did it before my son got better and found out about the argument. It's awkward to be between two people you care about. Though I questioned your choice about Mahad training Mana, I guess I was wrong."

"No, I was a little worried too. They weren't the best of friends, but I get the feeling they'll get along better now."

His friend of some years smiled.

"It's too bad it had to come to this."

"No it isn't and that's why I chose for Mana to be Mahad's apprentice after he achieves his master rank. For all the knowledge of scrolls, they can be somewhat lacking in experiences of the heart. This was another type of lesson he needed to learn."

Aknamkamon nodded, glancing at the two with a pensive look before returning his attention to his companion.

"I know what you mean. And that's why I'm placing my hope in those two to help teach my son those lessons. So is your apprentice ready for the final tests Rashidi?"

Master Rashidi smiled.

"Oh yes, I think he's ready now. But let's leave them alone, they need their rest."

* * *

**V.E.: So obviously, I copied and pasted some stuff from the original chapter, but I did make some edits. Again, I find this was probably a better idea in my head.**

**I see Mahad as a really proper person while Mana is the complete opposite. I wanted to figure out how those two could have gotten into such a good relationship and as I have said previously, I see them as completely siblings.**

**Seto and Mahad don't seem to really like each other the Ancient Egyptian arc for what I know. That was also what I wrote about here. I see them as the types as when the time comes they'll work together, but they won't like each other. I guess a little like Seto and Joey in the future. **

**Man this is longer than my last oneshot. As stated earlier, poll on my page and please review.**


End file.
